


child of the ocean, child of the earth

by mariabumby



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Poetry, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Past Lives, Pre-Canon, Rebirth, Romance, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabumby/pseuds/mariabumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past Lives! Sea creature Rin and land dwelling Sousuke and the mishaps traps of their love. Short one-shot experimental language and formatting, whole lotta angst and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	child of the ocean, child of the earth

I

rin is child of the ocean

sousuke is a child of the earth

II

one knows only of crashing waves, and unbridled forms, bursts of corals ||  ancient currents pulsing, hums whirring slapping nearby shores, endless edges restless it would devour boats and teeth singing with color leap emotion. whereas the land is patient, harbor lights still. the kind to build home.

It is difficult to explain how any sea creature would fall in love with the dull cut land. or how land dwellers can possibly want to drown in the ocean   if it meant kisses are orchestrated gasps of air   senseless pulling-   halfcount charge for murder,    for literally taking my breath away,  smirks, muscles between things. both fully knowing,  you are _impossible_.

but understand that these tendencies were never born apart.   that there is such a thing as souls meant to carve each other throughout time,  like the dip of a sunset from the island,  fading from blue crystal  blue  to shy blush of  pink. eternal.  the surf’s sand is trapped in your everything.  between your toes, up your thighs,  the hollow of your ear. we make  undone

III

an aftertaste of ocean,

always the flavor of tears lingering on your rough pale tongue,  this is what Rin tastes like.  oddly, this is what your eyes are made of Sousuke.  crystal droopy orbs, mirrored pools of rainwater a day after a storm  oddly sweet like spring, rare mineral buried under centuries of earth. as if your trunk and your mangroves collected alibis, combed through ripples and transformed my water into something sweet.

nightstars dance on your breaking surface Rin,  the surface dwellers are fools for judging you by the strength of white seafoam and not incredible depths,  the way you conquer.  fly through  _water_ , such a shame that by the tyranny of habit, they no longer hear your  murmured songs, no longer exalted by seabreeze and heart and why 

and why is it sou-  

your eyes are dry and small

but in my dreams I swim in it constantly, over and over and over

VI

loyal earth. this is what Sousuke tastes like.  i watch you, this hefty pile of | map your islets caverns secrets, like you can save a fish from drowning with that lilted laugh of yours,  rich grounding delicious tone take me.  you tell me about songs but  tea scented fingers rubbing my face is what i spell music with. hushed  my neck weak. searching your lantern on the night's shore. ah, maybe this is why fishfolk speak so fondly of safe harbor. cragged careful embrace, the sinews of your arms hushing  slowly  descending  easing my back and limbs to rest,  palming the kelp of my salt hair,  the cup of your wrists,  thumb lazily on what you call dimples.  i say no more further waters. your tortuous (h)earth, dazing slow motion, i’m staying i’m staying. your crystal eyes forever and ever and ever and ever and ever

VII

so please.

your jaw is tightening from secrets Sous. let me lick those wounds, please. those heavy lips, the chafed mouths, hidden blisters.  really. i will ghost, track over your outline your shore and find |  _where is it? show me_  | and suckle at all the blood that you bleed, red ink is spilling hellwards and transfigure - look me in the eyes Sousuke, bloodshot livid, heart drumming shouting,  if you’re not convinced, that this heart  is completely yours.  how the _fuck_ did you hide an amputated arm from me, love.  why can  your blood mix in my waters, staining my hair, rivers mixing on my skin and coloring my worn out eyes with the red rust dirt scratching burning.stabbed. i feel nets descending. your eyes spelled dessert, and my throats wail thirst -senses shot panic because why can’t i do  _one thing_  for you.Sous. my limbs are splayed holding you, but are you still with me? my knees are buried in red sand screeching, jaw chattering sand scratched dizzied into your neck Sou, my body is deafening.

i’m not sure i heard those promises  with your dying breath. again.   i can’t- my brain is already shot from no air and chest burning. mmm?.  -I don’t want to get in the water  _sweet_  don’t say it like that no.  my body is , screaming for ocean gills agonized over water ocean, wet verdict hounding RIN YOU ARE MADE FOR WATER. and Sou i can’t hearyou  sky witness shutup, I beg you those eyes are all the ocean I'll ever need  so give him back so I can  live  (again)

let me 

love him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> PS  
> rin’s body grows quiet. they romeo juliet ponyo’d their way into the next life where they get to be gay swimming buds who find their dreams in EACH OTHER. ohh honeycakes message me about this ship plsss


End file.
